Paciencia
by Lory Backon
Summary: Soubi un mimado niño de casi once años conoce al peculiar hermano de su mejor amigo de la infancia y cae enamorado sin remedio. Solo la paciencia le llevara a encontrar lo que desea realmente... Amor.
1. Chapter 1

-Shhh, nos van a descubrir !  
\- Soubi-chan tengo miedo , no quiero hacerlo!  
\- No digas eso ... Claro que quieres hacerlo es solo que no sabes que quieres hacerlo por qué crees que no quieres . Ahora guarda silencio!  
No sabría por dónde comenzar así que comenzaré por la parte que me parece más divertida y esa es mi familia , mi madre se llama Chouko Agatsuma es dueña del mayor imperio de telecomunicaciones no sólo de Japón sino el mismísimo continente asiático y el cual ahora mismo ha expandido por Europa , África y en un par de meses a América . Usualmente ella no está en casa conmigo ya que se la pasa viajando de un sitio a otro por los negocios y se podría pensar que soy muy desdichado e infeliz por eso pero...Por dios! Vamos a ser sinceros ya que la ocasión lo amerita , quien con 88 millones de yenes mensuales a su disposición podría llamarse infeliz ? Yo no! Además se que mi mama me ama por sobre todas la cosas ya que ella siempre me lo demuestra no sólo con dinero o con regalos , ella me dice todo el tiempo que sí me sintiera solo por no poder estar ella , con mucho gusto me llevaría con ella ; así que no podría culpar a mi mama y sus ausencias por qué como verán no es esa una solución . Además de mi amada mama también hay otros factores que hacen que mi vida sea plenamente feliz y eso es este pequeño miedoso de cabellos negros cual ébano y de ojos azules tan profundos que me dejan sin respiración y él es ... ... ... Aoyagi Seimei .  
Si, lo confieso que hace un año que llegó a mi casa en calidad de bulto por qué no hacía otra cosa que temblar de miedo por todo y por nada , realmente le detestaba pero ahora , esas orejitas temblorosas y esa voz insegura me reconforta , quizás Aoyagi Seimei es mi consciencia si es que tengo una ... El es el miedo que a veces hace falta para sobrevivir. Su padre es un hombre muy serio , el señor Kaidou Kio, es asistente de mi mama , y Seimei es su hijo que tuvo fuera del matrimonio y por el cual mi pequeño Seimei lleva el apellido de su madre , esta falleció y fue entonces cuando el señor Kaiudou se enteró que tenía a Seimei y como viaja para todas partes con mi madre ; ella le ofreció que podía dejar al pequeño Seimei en mi casa y conmigo ... Pésima idea ! No , no, no me mal entiendan es solo que con ese carácter tan miedoso era más que obvio que Seimei iba a caer los primeros meses bajo mi yugo con todo tipo de bromas pesadas y de mal gusto como hacerle comer tierra del jardín , tirarlo una decena de veces a la fuente , a la piscina o al lago . Dejarlo encerrado en la alacena por horas , en los armarios por días y cazarlo como un león por los jardines escopeta en mano , escopeta de dardos de caucho por supuesto . En fin Seimei tuvo que soportar tortuosas pruebas para poder ser parte de mi club , el cual hasta esa fecha sólo contaba con un miembro o sea yo! Cuando me canse de hacerle la vida imposible a Seimei , entonces le adopte como una mascota ... Era tan lindo , sus ojos enormes y profundos , su colita y sus orejas . Seimei me gustaba mucho y comencé a expresarle mi amor ... Aún recuerdo la primera vez que le bese , este se había caído y lloraba como un bebe por qué tenía un raspado en la rodilla ...  
\- Seimei estás bien?  
\- Me duele Oni-chan!  
\- A ver ... Déjame ver - le dije intentando que cediera un poco de espacio , y cuando al fin pude ver , tenía una rodilla raspada y con unas cuantas gotitas de su sangre - vamos no es nada solo un raspón.  
\- No! Me duele , ya no quiero jugar a esto oni-chan.  
\- Vamos no seas bebe ! - dije yo intentando calmarle pero este lucia tan adorable con ese gesto de que iba a romper a llorar de nuevo que no pude resistirme -está bien Seimei , te voy a dar un remedio para que se te quite el dolor ...  
\- En... En serio? - dijo este entre sollozos que me hicieron sentir un fuego interior inexplicable , su hermoso rostro me producía una especie de placer que antes yo nunca había sentido .  
\- Si ! Pero cierra los ojos .  
\- No me vas a pegar una palmada en la cabeza como la otra vez verdad?  
\- No!  
\- Tampoco me llenaras el pantalón de piedras ?  
\- No!  
\- Ni subir mi ropa interior hasta mis hombros o si?  
\- Seimei!- dije casi perdiendo la paciencia , entonces este obedeció y cerró los ojos .


	2. Beso intrepido

Me pareció su rostro sereno más bello que lo usual , Seimei era tan casto y lindo que mecánicamente me incliné y le tome por la barbilla , acerque con cuidado mis labios a los suyos y entonces aún con todo ese temor que sentía lo hice , le bese con calma , ternura y amor. El beso fue mágico y creí que este me iba a golpear después de que terminó pero el continuo con los ojos cerrados e inmóvil .  
-Listo! Verdad que estás mejor ?  
Este fue abriendo poco a poco los ojos y tallo uno de sus ojos para secarse una lagrima. Luego me miró con esa mirada que me encendía, pero me lastimaba al mismo tiempo .  
\- Que? No te gusto? - le dije exasperado por saber su reacción .  
Este nego con la cabeza y yo me sentí morir . No le había gustado mi beso , eso me hería .  
\- Me gusto mucho Soubi-chan solo no entiendo por qué lo cortaste tan rápido ... Creo que a ti no te gusto ...  
Su mirada estaba perdida en el suelo ... Sus palabras infundieron de nuevo vida en mí y respondí enseguida .  
\- Si serás tonto Seimei, por qué crees que te di ese beso ? Me encanto y mucho ! Solo ...- Dude si debía decir que su cara me encantaba y que quería tenerle todo el tiempo a mi lado ... Dudaba si decirle que mi corazón se inflamaba tanto cuando estaba junto a él y que tan solo su sola presencia me hacía muy feliz , pero dije - Que era para que dejaras de lloriquear como un bebe! Que molesto !  
Le extendí la mano para ayudarle a incorporarse . Este tomó mi mano y no pude evitar sonrojarme con el roce de su piel tierna , una vez de pie Seimei me sonrió y volvimos despacio al interior de la casa . Pero desde ese momento comencé a pensar ...Pensé sobre lo que sentía por Seimei .  
Hace un par de meses en diciembre viendo como Seimei con ese gesto infantil y de inocencia abría su obsequio de Navidad me quede embobado al punto de que casi me descubre mi mama ...  
\- Que tanto miras a Seimei ? Te gusta no es así ? - dijo acariciando mi cabeza en una manera excesivamente condescendiente.  
\- No mama ! Qué tonterías dices ? Permiso!  
Me fui a sentar en la escalera a pensar, quería estar solo y aunque mi casa era una enorme mansión no me alcanzaba el espacio para respirar , quería estar solo ... Su hermoso rostro, sus orejas ... Lance un suspiro cuando este se acercó a mí ...  
\- Oni- chan jugamos? - dijo Seimei con su voz dulce y calmada  
\- Vete de aquí Seimei , quiero estar solo .  
-oni-chan ! Pero ...  
\- Vete ! Dije ... No escuchaste ?  
Sus ojos se inundaron en lágrimas y salió corriendo para el jardín de atrás . Me sentí terrible ,no me gustaba que Seimei llorara y menos yo ser el que provocará su llanto .  
" No puedo tenerte ahora Seimei pero esperare ...Esperare querido Seimei " fui al jardín a buscarle y le halle junto a los juncos llorando , le tome por el hombro y este se asusto, era tan dulce!  
\- Oni-chan!  
\- Lo siento Seimei , sabes que te adoro cierto ?-Este asintió y yo acaricie su cabeza, este se me fue en un abrazo tan cálido que no pude callarme mis palabras ...  
\- A veces estoy muy tenso y no se lo que digo, dime me perdonas ?  
Este movió su cabecita dentro de mis brazos en señal afirmativa ... Seimei no puedo apurar el tiempo y crecer pero sabes amor? Que hay aún tanto por considerar así que aunque vayamos lento lo haremos ... Lo lograremos si tenemos paciencia ...


	3. Visitas inesperadas

Ahora mismo estoy a su lado escuchando su respiración nerviosa ya que ha venido una antigua amiga de colegio de mi mama con su pesado y aborrecible hijo ... Minami Ritsu ! Y poniéndolo en una palabra le tenemos una sorpresa preparada...  
\- Soubi-kun ven aquí ! Anda ! Llego Mina-chan!  
Anunció la voz melodiosa de mi mama , esa era la señal ... Era ahora o nunca cuando deje escapar el grito de " Ataqueeeee!"  
Entonces tome la cálida y delicada mano de Seimei y nos lanzamos en una colcha de plumas por la escalera cargados con una tarta de limón en mis manos y una de moras en las de Seimei , divise el blanco ...Minami Ritsu !  
Como en cualquier operación militar no contaba con que este llevaba refuerzos , y entonces le divisé ... No muy alto , yo esperaba ser más alto que el cuando llegara a esa edad , fuere cual fuere la edad ... Cabello negro y unas orejas tiesas algo había de peculiar en sus orejas , cara aniñada aunque con ese gesto de mal humor y su delicado gesto, había algo en ese tipo , algo ! Intente desviar la trayectoria, ya que Minami se fue a esconder cual el cobarde que era detrás del patilargo ese . Imposible desviarla fue y me estampé contra su trasero embarrando le toda la tarta de limón en este pero, mi afortunado y prudente Seimei como siempre su templado miedo dio resultado y cayó sobre el enemigo embarrando le la cara a Minami completamente .  
\- hurra ! Misión cumplida !  
Entonces Minami nos hizo el favor de soltar aquel tremendo lloriqueo que guardaban celosos sus potentes pulmones y su madre aquella señora de voz chillona y que respondía al nombre de Nagisa se quedo pasmada ante tal recibimiento .  
\- Mina-chan! - dijo con su horrible voz .  
\- Agatsuma Soubi !- dijo mi madre en tono muy molesto .  
Yo miré el trasero pequeño del monigote que había servido para blanco mío y entonces por mera curiosidad se lo toque .  
\- oye ! - dijo una voz que me pareció muy sensual - no crees que primero debes invitarme a salir antes de tocarme ?  
Este se giró hacia dónde estaba yo y se inclinó para buscarme la cara . Dios era hermoso ! Era ... Era muy parecido a Seimei pero seguro tenía dos o tres veces nuestra edad .  
\- así que tú eres Agatsuma Soubi-kun eh?  
\- si ! - respondí con altanería - y tu eres ...?  
Entonces mi madre me tomó por la muñeca y me jaló hacia dónde estaba Nagisa y su pequeño y odioso retoño llorón , al cual su madre consolaba en sus brazos y con la cara aún cubierta de moras .  
\- Soubi discúlpate! - exigió mi mama  
-por?  
\- es un acto severamente grosero lo que acabas de hacer ?  
\- pero no premeditadamente , dime algo mama, que iba yo a saber que había visitas en casa el día de hoy? Además yo no estrelle mi deliciosisima tarta en su cara , la idea en si era comer las tartas mientras bajábamos en la colcha , es un juego muy divertido resbalar por la colcha además de que le hace acrecentar su valor a Seimei no es cierto Seimei ? - dije mirando al pequeño que temblaba como gelatina y que sólo pudo asentir.  
\- me juras que no habían planeado esto?  
\- por dios mama , Mina- chan es como un hermano para mí - dije sonriendo y mostrándole mi mejor sonrisa al aludido - le quiero mucho y Seimei también le quiere , jamás me atrevería a hacerle algún mal . Y menos con algo tan serio como la tarta .  
\- di...discúlpanos por... Por favor Minami- chan! - dijo Seimei haciendo una reverencia y tartamudeando del miedo.


	4. La tempestad se vislumbra

En una forma desdeñosa y horrible Mina-chan miro a Seimei y eso me hizo odiarle más pero por la expresión de alivio de mi mama pude ver que habíamos logrado salir del problema .  
\- Bueno ,no hay por qué complicar tanto el asunto no es así Nagisa-chan? Además los chicos son así no?  
Nagisa- san me miró con recelo y tuvo que conformarse con la pobre y infunda mentada excusa de mi mama.  
\- Pasemos a tomar algo de te eh? - Dijo mi mama intentando cambiar la atmósfera del lugar .  
Minami en los brazos de Nagisa siguieron a mi mama y el chico de trasero lindo las siguió a ellas . Cuando estas desaparecieron Seimei se desplomó por tanta adrenalina , así que tuve que ayudarlo a llegar a su habitación para que descansara un poco . Una vez solo me decidí a espiar la conversación la cual giraba en torno a los próximos viajes a América de mi madre ...  
\- Entonces te irás casi 26 días Chouko?  
\- hai! Hai! Es una pena por qué siento mucho dejar a Soubi sin su mama y a Seimei sin su papá pero por eso he hecho venir a este lindo jovencito ...  
Dijo mi mama refiriéndose al del trasero suave que miraba a la que tomase la palabra muy atentamente pero no decía una palabra .  
\- Entonces tendré que confiarte a Mina-Chan también jovencito , debes ser muy cuidadoso él es un niño muy especial - Dijo la voz chillona de Nagisa -san .  
\- Descuida es el mejor! -Dijo mama y dio un sorbito a su te  
\- No es que no crea eso Chouko ; pero sabes que la salud de Mina-Chan es muy frágil y él es mi más preciado tesoro .  
\- Descuida los chicos estarán bien !  
Así que mi mama dejaría a un extraño en la casa a cuidarnos ? No entendía el objeto de esta relación ; usualmente nos quedábamos con el servicio y ellos nos cuidaban bien pero ahora ... Había contratado a un niñero?  
A los casi once años no se puede tener un niñero o si? Esto es absurdo pensé .  
Llego el tiempo en que mi mama partiera y como después de ese día no volví a ver al chico de trasero lindo se apartó de mi cabeza como las nubes que viajan con un viento ligero después de la tempestad ...

Una noche antes de su partida Kaidou-san llevó a Seimei a cenar a su casa la cual era solo habitada mientras Kaidou-san estuviera en la cuidad , por los motivos que ya había dicho . Seimei era un niño bastante tímido con su papá por qué este era un tipo bastante serio , siempre vestía de traje negro y camisa blanca impecable ; nunca podría haber visualizado a Kaidou -san con algún color más alegre ... El caso es que ese día mi mama cenó conmigo en casa , cocinamos onigiri y conversamos .  
\- Tratare de estar aquí para tu cumpleaños Soubi .  
\- Si mama no debes preocuparte por mí !  
\- Soubi!- me dijo en un tono de sorpresa.  
-Que? Qué sucede ?  
\- Por qué me dices esas cosas , es natural que me preocupe por qué soy tu mama !  
\- Mama ya tengo once !  
\- Aún no jovencito!  
\- Pero ya casi ...  
-Y?- preguntó mama curiosa.  
\- Pues que ya no soy un niño pequeño y te extrañare pero entiendo que es tu trabajo !  
Esta soltó una risita y luego acaricio mi cabeza con ternura .  
\- Dios te voy a extrañar tanto mi Soubi ! Que haré sin ti tantos días ?  
\- Buscar un regalo excelente para mi cumpleaños!  
\- Soubi ...- Dijo con una melancolía terrible , yo no quería que mi mama se fuera triste así que intente hacer bufonerías para sacarle unas cuantas sonrisas


	5. Una palabraNiñero!

Lo inevitable ocurrió al día siguiente desperté con la noticia de que mi mama se había marchado al alba, yo no estaba tan inconsciente pues había sentido su beso en mi frente y como está me arropaba al tiempo que sus suspiros daban a entender el amor que me tenía ... Mama buen viaje y regresa pronto - pensé.  
Todo siguió su curso normal ese día , colegio , clases particulares de pintura , artes marciales , natación y caligrafía. Todo excepto cuando llegue a mi casa . En la entrada de la mansión estaba Seimei temblando como gelatina sobándose las manos , como si intentara tronarse cada uno de sus pequeños dedos, por qué estaba tan nervioso? Como siempre avente mis cosas en el lobby y me dirigí a la sala de televisión del piso inferior , Seimei me siguió como una sombra, usualmente él llegaba a las cuatro o cuatro y media de la escuela pero yo que tenía más actividades llegaba a las siete si me sentía con suerte .  
\- Qué pasa Seimei ven a ver un poco de televisión! Pídeme unas brochetas de queso Camembert  
\- Es... Es que ... -Dijo tartamudeando  
\- Seimei no balbucees así, no puedo entenderte .  
\- Es que ...  
Le mire molesto y luego dije en tono tajante .  
\- Qué sucede Seimei ? Estoy cansado y tengo hambre y no has pedido mis brochetas así que dime qué demonios sucede de una vez por qué no estoy de humor , estoy muy cansado !  
\- Pues si estás tan cansado cena y acuéstate mocoso!- Dijo una voz en un tono muy áspero , abrí los ojos como platos y mire a Seimei .  
\- Es...es...eso es lo que sucede Soubi !-Dijo Seimei con una voz por demás baja y temblorosa.  
Yo me giré en media vuelta y le vi ahí parado atrás de mi , se miraba como uno de esos modelos de revista con esos jeans negros entubados y ajustados , esa camiseta negra que parecía demasiado vieja para soportar otra lavada y esa sudadera gris . Su cabello negro y sus ojos que miraban feroces, era un joven muy lindo y desagradable al mismo tiempo , su físico era sumamente atractivo pero ese gesto de enojado era amargo .  
\- Quién eres tú?  
Seimei se posicionó detrás de mí y me susurró al oído .  
\- No Soubi !  
\- Quién eres? Qué haces en mi casa ?  
\- Mi nombre es Aoyagi Ritsuka y soy tu niñero !


	6. No me interesa Ritsuka!

Aoyagi ...Aoyagi ... Ritsuka ? Mi niñero? Por qué este tipo se apellidaba igual a Seimei ? Por qué decía que era mi niñero ?  
\- Mentira ! - Dije enojado - Eso es mentira tú no te apellidas así por qué si eso fuera cierto tendrías que ...  
Los puños me temblaban del coraje cuando el dijo :  
\- Soy el hermano mayor de Seimei !  
\- Que? - Me quede en shock y después de un par de minutos que tomó el que me recuperase gire hasta donde estaba Seimei y tome su mano buscando con mi mirada una respuesta que le desmintiera  
\- Es ... Es cierto Soubi ! - Dijo con pesar.  
\- Ahora ve a cenar a la mesa mocoso por qué yo no autoricé que vieras televisión !  
\- Aquí nadie tiene que autorizarme nada tonto!- le respondí - Por si no lo sabias yo soy el amo y señor de esta casa donde tú sirves !  
\- Soubi ... - Dijo la temida voz de Seimei .  
\- A si? - Dijo el peli negro en tono burlón .  
\- Si!  
\- - pues más vale que dentro de los planes del señor y amo este cenar ya e irse a dormir temprano por qué mañana hay escuela y se de buena fuente que es un fastidio que el señor se levante temprano !  
\- No quiero ! Veré televisión hasta que me harte y luego quizás me iré a dormir - dije de manera despectiva .  
\- Seimei a cenar y a dormir ! - ordenó este .  
Seimei se disponía a hacer lo que se le ordenaba justo cuando le detuve .  
\- Seimei tú te quedas aquí a acompañarme !  
Este temblaba como gelatina , era evidente que Seimei estaba entre la espada y la pared .  
\- así que eso deseas niño - dijo el apuesto joven  
\- Si Ritsuka ! Eso deseo !  
\- Bien .  
Dio un par de zancadas y yo me preparaba para ser arrastrado en una pataleta que seguro le haría avergonzar delante de los empleados cuando este me tomó por la mano y hecho mi peso a sus hombros sujeto bien mis piernas y me llevo cargando hasta mi recámara , mientras intentaba patalear pero no podía este en un grito mando a Seimei a cenar , y subió conmigo a cuestas hasta mi recámara .  
Ahí me bajo en la cama y me dijo :  
\- cuidado niño ! No soy muy paciente !  
\- Atrevido ! Le diré a mi mama !  
\- Bien ! Ahora a bañarte!  
\- No tengo por qué obedecerte ! Yo hago lo que quiero !  
\- Ah ! No me digas !  
\- Si !  
\- Entonces si así va a ser la cosa tendré que bañarte yo como a los bebes !  
\- Que?  
Este tomo mis pantalones y de un tirón los saco , me sentí sumamente avergonzado y me le fui encima pero controlo mis golpes con una mano , me quito la camiseta y luego me sujetó por las muñecas con una de sus enormes manos para sacarme con la otra la ropa interior . Me sentí más avergonzado que nunca y entonces me cargo hasta ala tina la cual estaba ya más que preparada como si hubiese sido todo un plan preparado .  
Me depósito ahí pero no se fue limpio ; al entrar en esta patalee tan duro que salpique casi medio baño .  
\- idiota! - le dije con los ojos inundados .  
\- Por ? - dijo fastidiado mientras me tallaba los cabellos con excesiva rudeza - no he sido yo el que se comporta como un bebe !  
\- No me comporto así ! Ya casi tengo once !  
\- Pues tu actitud es de cinco !  
\- Te voy a acusar !  
\- Bien ! Pero yo también entonces , dos podemos jugar ese juego !  
\- Te detesto Aoyagi Ritsuka !  
Este sonrió de lado y luego del baño no quise cenar nada así que fui confinado a dormirme . Ese día había ganado la batalla pero no la guerra que apenas comenzaba


	7. Pequeño zorrito detestable

Esa semana fue muy difícil para ambos ya que yo me empeñé en no poner de mi parte , me negaba a comer y a hacer lo que me decía el intruso apuesto , Seimei estaba incondicional conmigo aunque poco le duró el gusto ya que Ritsuka lo doblegaba muy fácilmente . En tanto este parecía ser uno de los pocos enemigos difíciles pero no imposibles así que una noche mientras esté creía que dormía lo espíe ,hablaba por teléfono con una persona ...  
\- Si ! Por ahora ando cuidando a Seimei y a su amigo ! Así que supongo no habrá mucho tiempo para que pueda verte !  
Este se paseaba de un lado al otro de la sala de estar .  
\- si yo también te extraño pero debemos ser pacientes, en cuanto Kio- sama regrese podré yo volver al campus ; esto solo es por un mes !  
Hizo una pausa larga escuchando lo que el interlocutor le decía .  
-Quizás puedas venir , no lo sé ! Además no creo sea divertido no podremos hacer nada frente a los niños !  
Hacer ? Qué cosa? La conversación me intrigó más y más .  
\- Si bueno ya sabes cómo es Seimei ! Una gelatina de nervios jajajajaj pero ese pequeño zorrito es detestable, todo un caso!  
Asi que era detestable , detestable ! Esa palabra ... Sin razón alguna sentí que en mi pecho algo ardía y una pequeña lagrima rodó por mi mejilla , el también era detestable !  
\- Ya sabes es mimado y caprichoso , además de que al parecer le gusta que le traten como un bebe , en fin supongo que ese pequeño malcriado era la razón de por qué Kio-sama me dijo que usará la diadema ...  
Mire su cabeza , no llevaba puesta ninguna diadema , eso me intrigó , parecía solo una locura más salida de su odiosa boca pero ... La diadema ? Este sigue hablando con ese misterioso personaje por largo rato y decidí marcharme antes de que me descubrieran. Todo el resto de la semana hablo con esa persona siempre a la misma hora por las noches .  
El fin de semana me propuse averiguar algo de este enemigo , le destruiría , sabría con quién hablaba todas las noches y que era la diadema ? Averigüe por Seimei que este era su medio hermano , ellos compartían la misma mama solo que Ritsuka ahora asistía a la universidad ,estudiaba fotografía y que era pagada por un fideicomiso que su difunta madre le había dejado . Supe que Ritsuka era muy serio y que no era mala persona pero tenía pocos amigos aunque gozaba de gran popularidad en su colegio por ser muy guapo.

El sábado me dediqué a espiarle por completo , no le deje ni sol ni a sombra , Seimei estaba haciendo sus deberes, y so era lo mejor no quería involucrarlo en mi plan ;además yo sabía que si le contaba mi plan de espiar a Ritsuka hasta descubrir sus secretos para fastidiarle la existencia y que saliera de mi casa Seimei se haría una gelatina temblorosa y acabaría fastidiando todo así que el sábado le di incluso mis deberes para así lograr una perfecta distracción.  
Yo había notado muchas cosas como que el tono de la voz de Ritsuka cambiaba a un tono más melifluo cuando háblala con aquellas misteriosa persona , sonreía más , además de eso tenía una sospecha enorme sobre el ... Por qué sus orejas siempre estaban tiesas , sin vida? Su cola también ! Parecían acartonadas ! Así que comencé a intentar sacar mis conjeturas pero ese mismo sábado me dormí sin llegar a nada .


	8. Eres un adulto o no?

El domingo mande a Seimei a buscar un trébol de seis hojas en el jardín para la buena suerte , Seimei era muy ingenuo y estuvo toda la mañana y la tarde intentando darme gusto, luego se canso y decidió tomar una siesta ... Todo era perfecto!  
El sol del crepúsculo comenzaba descender y la casa estaba en quietud completa entonces le mire, estaba ahí acostado en el diván de la terraza , el sol se pegaba a su blanca y tersa piel sin herir sus ojos , era el momento ... Me acerqué con sigilo y entonces le mire de tan cerca que sentí como las piernas me temblaron. Aoyagi Ritsuka te tengo ...  
Este estaba apaciblemente dormido y no pude resistirme a acariciar su mejilla ; era tan suave! Su respiración tan lenta y acompasada que me incliné y estuve a punto de rozar mis labios con los suyos ... Acaricie sus cabellos con cuidado, eran suaves y perfumados y luego sus orejas ... Estas se sentían tan ... Sintéticas?!  
Tome la de la izquierda y entonces caí en cuenta ... Di un pequeño tirón de ellas y una diadema se desprendió junto con estas ... El ... Ya no tenía orejas! El ... Era un adulto! Me horrorice de inmediato y este me tomó por la muñeca pegándome un susto criminal!  
\- Qué crees que haces ?  
\- Eres un adulto !  
\- Eso no es tu problema !  
\- Eres un adulto - Reafirme .  
\- Te voy a enseñar lo que es respeto!  
\- Déjame!  
Comencé a gritar despavorido ante esa idea! Era un adulto! Este me volteo en su regazo y me bajo el pantalón dejando mi trasero al descubierto .  
\- Qué haces ?  
\- Enseñándote una lección!  
\- Suéltame ,eres un adulto!  
\- Si! Y ahora vas a ver de lo que un adulto es capaz!  
Mire hacia la entrada de la terraza y ahí estaba Seimei mirándome, tenía una mirada de preocupación .  
Aoyagi Ritsuka elevó su mano y con la palma de su mano bien firme me metió una nalgada, yo aúlle del dolor y luego otra y otra más ;intente patalear y zafarme pero no me era posible . Este seguía castigando a mi trasero que ya estaba rojo y Seimei en algún punto reunió todo el valor del que era capaz y fue a interceder por mí que para ese momento ya estaba derrotado y llorando .  
\- Hermano por favor basta ! Mira cómo tiene el trasero!  
\- Este mocoso es un atrevido!  
\- Seimei ! - Chille yo .  
\- Por favor Ritsuka!  
\- Está bien - Dijo este y me dejo descansar en su regazo con mi trasero ardiendo .  
Seimei me acarició la cabeza para reconfortarme; no podía parar de sollozar .  
\- Estas bien Soubi? - Me dijo Seimei .  
\- Me duele mucho! - Chille mientras le agarraba la mano a Seimei  
\- Tranquilo ! Tranquilo! - Dijo este sobando mi cadera .  
Mire a Ritsuka, pidiendo compasión de su parte y este me devolvió una mirada fría .  
\- Hermano ...- Dijo Seimei suplicante  
\- Está bien! Le llevaré a su habitación , llévame allá ungüento y compresas de te .  
\- Hai!  
Seimei salió corriendo y Ritsuka me tomó en brazos y me llevo a mi habitación ;me puso en la cama con cuidado y cerró la habitación con seguro .  
\- Te voy a curar ese trasero rojo , solo debes prometer una cosa!  
\- Que? - Dije aún sollozando .  
\- Que no dirás nada a Seimei .  
\- De que no tiene orejas!  
\- Si - Dijo mirando molesto a un lado  
\- Por ?  
\- Por qué Kio - sama me lo impuso!  
\- Ah?  
\- Entonces?  
\- Eso es mentir! Yo nunca miento!  
\- Osh! Escucha niño si dices algo te dejare el trasero al rojo vivo!  
\- Eso es amenaza!  
\- No! Es promesa! - Dijo fijando sus ojos azules profundos en los míos .  
Sentí miedo y entonces asentí .  
\- Está bien! No diré nada! Pero ...  
\- Ahora que ?  
\- Me duele! - Chille .  
Justo en ese momento Seimei tocó a la habitación, aún tenía el trasero expuesto cuando Seimei entró y me hizo una caricia muy tierna .  
\- Sal Seimei!  
\- Hai! Te veré afuera Soubi -chan!  
Yo asentí y este salió .  
Ritsuka me puso boca abajo y subió mi cadera , yo sabía que él no tenía ningún plan malicioso hacia mi, sabía que me detestaba pero recordé su mirada y me sonroje, este colocó unas compresas de te en mi trasero y eso me hizo sentir algo ! Era un calor que venía de mi entrepierna , no sabía cómo explicarlo bien ...  
Luego de eso me froto una especie de pomada de yerbas que olía exquisito y tan solo sentir sus manos en mi retaguardia me dio una especie de placer, de ese tipo de cómo cuando pruebas un alimento delicioso, sus manos tocándome me excitaron y cerré los ojos. Mi imaginación volaba, sentía su tacto delicioso y delicado, quería que ahondará más adentro de mi, que me tomara en serio, quería a Ritsuka ahí en esa zona donde se desataba todo! Empecé a contonearme y a sentir más y más excitación cuando ...  
\- Qué haces niño?  
Desperté de golpe .  
\- Ah?  
\- Que ... Qué haces? - Me dijo con una mirada de extrañeza .  
Noté que mi cadera se había contoneado de una forma graciosa pintando círculos y me sonroje ...  
\- Nada es solo que ... Quiero ir al baño !  
\- Ah?-dijo este mirándome con extrañeza - Anda ve !  
Salí disparado a encerrarme en el baño bajo llave , algo había pasado en mi interior. Algo se había despertado y me estaba quemando .


	9. Yayoi Shioiri y Ritsuka

Desde ese momento no pude dejar de sentir curiosidad hacia Ritsuka, le espiaba en todo momento, tenía teorías de cómo había sido que había perdido las orejas . Aún era joven , o eso suponía yo. Y me hacía preguntas de que se sentiría ? Dolería como las nalgadas que me puso ? Habría sido con alguien especial, por las noches permanecía despierto ya que él siempre daba dos vueltas para asegurarse de que estuviéramos dormidos, yo sentía algo especial por Seimei pero el era solo un niño, apenas con ocho años no podía entender que a mis casi once estaba a punto de entrar en el mundo de los adultos y dejarle atrás . Así que cada noche me quedaba despierto o bueno más bien me hacía el dormido y entonces supe que Ritsuka en si era muy tierno , la primera vuelta que era más o menos por las diez y media de la noche solo nos observaba y la segunda que era por la media noche era la más especial; se sentó a mi lado y me acarició la mejilla y los cabellos , luego me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue . No sabía por qué pero ese beso me había calentado demasiado. Era un calor poco natural, la entrepierna me estallaba intente dormir y no pude , solo recordaba su caricia y su beso y entonces me calentaba más y más. Termine con un dolor terrible en la entrepierna.  
Conforme los días pasaron se creería que mi comportamiento era mejor pero no más bien todo lo contrario ; quería la atención de Ritsuka y hacia todo tipo de maldades para obtenerla y la obtuve. Puse lagartijas en la ensalada, chinches en la cama de Ritsuka , quemaba su obento, me pelee un par de veces en la escuela con cualquier pretexto y además de todo me la pasaba contestándole mal todo el tiempo. Este solo me lanzaba miradas de furia y regaños pero no hubo mas nalgadas así que yo intentaba provocarle más y más, sentía una gran atracción para hacerle enojar hasta que un día llego con el intruso mi gran oportunidad ... Un tipo del alto de Ritsuka sin orejas y de cabello negro y largo estaba esperándole en la puerta , esa tarde Seimei estaba haciendo sus deberes y yo por supuesto pasaba de tal asignación que me era completamente aburrida y además tenía otros planes para eso ya que seguro de tantos reportes en el colegio pronto mandarían llamar a Ritsuka y entonces regresaríamos juntos a casa en el coche donde yo aprovecharía para fingir quedarme dormido sobre sus piernas y el seguro me tomaría entre sus brazos cariñosamente . Que si había tenido mucho tiempo para planear eso? Si definitivamente!  
Pero regresemos a la tarde del intruso que parecía sacado de una película de los setenta, sus pantalones con campana y un suéter que parecía viejo y deshilachado, quien era el intruso? Me acerqué sigilosamente del lado derecho por entre las matas de los arbustos para así poder escuchar mejor la conversación .  
\- A que debo que el gran Yayoi Shioiri, haya venido a verme hasta los confines de los ricos!  
\- No sean tonto Ritsuka! Yo iría por ti hasta al mismo infierno !  
\- Entonces no es gran cosa ya que ya pronto regresare a la casa!  
El tal Yayoi Shioiri rió de lado en un gesto realmente lindo y luego dijo .  
\- Vaya cuando te veo con esas lindas orejitas hasta me dan ganas de quitártelas ahora yo! Maldita Yuiko siempre la envidiare por haber sido ella la primera aunque reconozco su paciencia y determinación; mira que esperar casi diez años para arrancarte la virginidad y de un modo tan glorioso!  
\- Que bueno que le reconozcas a Yuiko su determinación y además no solo eso recordemos que se hizo de unas mañas o más bien de unos trucos tan buenos que solo por todo lo que aprendió en otros sitios se hizo la diva que es hoy en día! Además esos pechos eran cosas sagradas ! Últimamente he hablado mucho con ella por teléfono...  
\- Amen por ello! Pero por dios no me das algo de crédito mi adorado Ritsuka? Si serás ingrato si no me das crédito por ser el tercero en tu vida y tratarte como a una deidad!  
\- No seas tonto Yayoi claro que te doy crédito! Incluso te tengo un lugar muy especial aquí abajo .- Dijo Ritsuka riendo.  
\- Entonces que dios te bendiga por eso - Dijo riendo Yayoi también - Pero no me has dicho a qué vienen las orejas y por qué tengo que verte en la reja como un buen Romeo?  
-Paciencia Yayoi ! A eso iba , recuerdas a Kio-sama?  
\- A sí, si! Es tu padrastro robot no? Ese que es muy serio y detesta el arte?  
\- Exacto! Pues bien el trabaja con la dueña de comunicaciones internacionales Agatsuma .  
\- Wooow! No sabía eso .  
\- Sí y en esta mansión es donde vive la dueña, la señora Agatsuma Chouko.  
\- En serio ? - Dijo el intruso mirando de tramo a tramo la propiedad - Entonces debe de ser gigantesca!  
\- Lo es! Incluso tiene por dentro un lago.  
\- s en serio?  
\- Hai! El caso es que Kio-sama me ofreció trabajar de niñero este mes y hasta su regreso debido a que el hijo de Agatsuma -sama es apenas un niño pequeño y además en esta casa también vive mi hermano Seimei! Por eso se me impuso usar las orejas.  
\- Owwww así que eres la dulce niñera!  
\- Hai.  
-Pero a ti no te gustan los niños Ritsuka !  
\- Claro que no, pero ese pago me asegura todo un equipo nuevo de fotografía, aunque deberías de ver lo fastidioso que es el hijo de Agatsuma-sama, se llama Soubi -Chan y es un verdadero dolor de cabeza. Todo el tiempo quiere llamar la atención con su mal comportamiento; por dios le detesto! Además es muy inmaduro para su edad!  
\- Cuantos años tiene?  
\- Cumplirá once el próximo mes.  
\- Ah si? Y por qué dices eso?  
\- Pues se comporta como un bebe. Todo el tiempo hace rabietas y cree que todos tenemos que soportarle además se la pasa espiándome. Es muy molesto, a veces pienso que mi hermano Seimei debe de pasarla terrible viviendo aquí; teniendo que soportarle todo el tiempo...

Ritsuka seguía hablando pero en algún momento deje de escuchar ...


	10. Estaré bien

Ritsuka seguía hablando pero en algún momento deje de escuchar ... El cielo , mire al cielo, se nublaba y tronaba pero tronaba tan fuerte que me cubrí las orejas. Sentí unas gotas pero aún la lluvia no caía, estas venían de mis ojos . Ritsuka me odiaba! Él tenía la peor impresión de mi, y seguro Seimei también, pero ... Pero ... Intenté calmarme y enfocar de nuevo la vista, le dije a mi corazón que soportará, que tenía que ser fuerte!  
Ellos seguían riendo y entonces vi como el tal Yayoi le pasaba cariñosamente la mano por la mejilla a mi Ritsuka . Mi...  
\- Te extraño en mi cama Ritsuka!  
\- Jajaja yo no, aquí tengo una cama hermosa, suave y enorme .  
El intruso puso una mueca de sorpresa y de haber sido herido por el comentario .  
\- Que cruel eres conmigo!  
Ritsuka soltó una melodiosa risa y dijo:  
\- Bueno admito que estaría mejor si tú estuvieras aquí conmigo compartiéndola!  
\- Pues invita a Soubi -Chan!  
\- ah! Por dios no! - Dijo en una mueca de repulsión Ritsuka - Yayoi eres un maldito enfermo! Además seguro la mojaría!  
\- Jajajaja aún moja la cama a los diez años?  
Mi cara se puso roja de coraje ; solo me había pasado un par de veces y eso por qué tome mucha agua antes de dormir, era injusto y además por qué Ritsuka tenía que comentarlo con ese cretino intruso?  
\- No Yayoi mejor me duermo solo!  
\- bien, bien pero acuérdate de mí cuando el mocoso te lo confiese!  
\- Estas demente Yayoi ; además no debes encelarte, por ahora solo te quiero a ti.  
\- Ah!- Suspiro Yayoi-Ese por ahora siempre me ha causado desconfianza .  
\- Sabes que es todo lo que tengo para ti Yayoi.  
El intruso tomo una de las manos de Ritsuka y la entrelazo en la suya, luego le tomó por el talle con dulzura y lo acerco a el. Impaciente busco sus labios y se fundieron en un beso que parecía tan profundo y sentido que a través de mis ojos llego profundo a mi corazón partiéndolo a la mitad y entonces me sentí tan perdido que vertí una lagrima y luego otra y otra; por que le estaba extrañando tanto sin que se hubiera marchado a ninguna parte? Pero es que en mi interior el ya no estaba. Deje de ver y de oír, en ese pequeño pedazo de matorral donde me hallaba escondido sentía que el aire se hacía tan denso que comenzaba a faltarme. No escuche cuando comencé a sollozar pero vi a través de mis espesas lágrimas como mi pecho se agrietaba y decidí salir por que si no acabaría asfixiado.  
Salí a gatas de los matorrales y entonces les vi, el intruso y Ritsuka; mi Ritsuka , no! No era mío, era de ese tal Yayoi por ahora, el lo había dicho así, ellos me miraban atónitos y entonces esa amabilidad grosera .  
\- Soubi estás bien? Qué pasa? - dijo Ritsuka inclinándose hacia dónde estaba yo separando bruscamente al otro de su lado .  
Solo asentí y en apenas un hilo de voz dije ...  
\- Aún estoy bien ... Aún estoy bien para sonreír, si eso es! Bien ...  
Ellos se miraron como intentado cuestionarse unos a otros con la propia mirada y mi pecho se agitaba violentamente; entonces Ritsuka se puso en cuclillas y me dijo :  
\- Soubi, vamos a la casa!  
Intentó tocarme y le manotee.  
\- No me toques! - comencé a reaccionar y entonces mis lágrimas se hicieron más fluidas - Déjame! Yo que pienso en ti todos los días y tú ... Bien si me odias Aoyagi Ritsuka, por que también te odiare!  
Ligeras como plumas comenzaron a caer gotas de lluvia y ante un Ritsuka y un Yayoi anonadados por mis palabras di media vuelta y dije :  
\- Lárgate de mi casa! No te quiero ver otra vez!

Muchas gracias a todos los que leen! Les mando un abrazo enooorme!

Lory B.


	11. Lluvia de jardín

Eche a correr con todas mis fuerzas, no voltee hacia tras para nada, la lluvia se dejó venir ya no ligera y refrescante sino espesa y pesada, no había lugar donde esconderse de esta, caían gotas pesadas que explotaban en el pasto , sin pensar dos veces me tire al lago y comencé a nadar a donde solo yo sabia, Aoyagi Ritsuka y el mundo estaban muertos para mí .  
Nadé hasta el centro del lago donde había un pequeño montículo para ranas y aves hecho de arena , detrás de estos bellos lirios acuáticos que con la tormenta que caía producían un tamborileo estupidizante. Me senté en ese montículo con la lluvia sobre mi cabeza, me senté y pensé, pensé en todo y en nada.  
Ya era de noche cuando regrese a casa empapado y frío hasta la médula, en la entrada estaba Seimei .  
\- Oni-chan! Gracias a dios! Todos están como locos buscándote!  
\- Vete de mi casa! - Le grite a Seimei y me pase de largo.  
\- Oni-chan, que pasa? - dijo Seimei con su voz temblorosa.  
\- Te detesto, vete de mi casa, te detesto a ti y a todos los tuyos! Solo eres una molestia aquí! No entiendo por qué mi mama te trajo ... Ah! Si, seguro le dio pena que tu mamá haya muerto en la miseria!  
\- Eso no es cierto oni-chan! No vuelvas a decir eso!  
\- Si lo es y no quieres escucharlo por qué es la verdad! Tu mamá murió en miseria y por eso estás aquí de arrimado!  
\- No, calla! - Dijo Seimei tapándose sus orejas - Calla!  
\- Por qué tu papá la dejo morir en la mise...- Seimei me soltó una bofetada doble que me marcó la cara con su pequeña mano.  
\- Te prohíbo hablar de mi mama Soubi ! Es una maldita orden!  
Dijo en un tono tan imperativo que me quede pasmado y asustado, sus ojos eran otros, eran irreconocibles, era como otro Seimei con la mirada fría .  
Di media vuelta y corrí a mi habitación! Mojado me metí a las cobijas y me quede dormido con la imagen del Seimei malo, frío y despiadado, ese no era Seimei .


	12. Lo mejor de ti!

Tuve un sueño donde mi mama y mi papa morían y yo me quedaba solo en el mundo a merced de los demás, soñé que tenía unos extraños dones y que además de eso por alguna razón Seimei y yo habíamos cambiado de roles, ahora él me dominaba por completo y yo era su eterno esclavo eso me gustaba, me gustaba estar a su merced pero en algún punto de mi sueño Ritsuka me salvaba de Seimei ... Ritsuka, el Ritsuka que me odiaba, como era posible ?  
Desperté por qué en la oscuridad y a lo lejos alguien gritaba mi nombre ... Pero como saldría de ese sueño donde Seimei gobernaba con esa mirada de hielo y Ritsuka me protegía ?  
\- Soubi! Vamos no seas idiota despierta!  
\- Ah? - Entreabrí los ojos con trabajo ya que me ardían horrible, como si alguien los hubiese expuesto al fuego, un sudor frío me había bañado por completo y los escalofríos no me dejaban en paz .  
\- Vamos Soubi hay que meterte a la tina.  
Cuando al fin pude enfocar un poco mejor la vista vi a Ritsuka intentando levantarme en brazos, su mirada estaba consternada.  
\- Déjame! - Le manotee y me pude zafar de sus brazos.  
\- Vamos Soubi, estás ardiendo en fiebre! Mira que empaparte de esa forma!  
\- Que me dejes! Tú me odias ...-Dije y entonces me vino tal mareo que me tire en la cama derrotado  
\- No seas tonto! No te odio! Anda vamos, ya está la bañera lista!  
\- No! Vete, te dije que no te quería ver en mi casa!  
\- Soubi no seas infantil!  
\- Lo soy y ? Si lo soy , mira como lo soy - Dije y le saque la lengua en un gesto de niño pero apenas si podía enfocar la vista y cada esfuerzo me dejaba exhausto.  
\- Soubi, por qué eres así conmigo?  
\- Por qué tú me odias! Si tanto me odias; no deberías irte? Ah déjame adivinar ...- Dije y sentía que el aire me faltaba así que me tome un minuto para lograr inhalar el suficiente aire - ... Si, ya sé que es por el dinero, así que ahora dime cuánto te ofreció Kaidou- sama y yo te daré el triple por qué te largues ya mismo!  
\- Ya escuchaste tú cuánto me ofreció!  
\- Te compraré el mejor y más caro equipo de fotografía pero ... Lárgate ya!  
\- Ay Soubi, eres un niño aun! No quiero que tu me compres nada, me gusta ganarme las cosas por m! Además así puedo estar cerca de mi hermano y bueno ... De ti!  
\- Ah? De mi?... No mientas por convivir! Tu me odias!  
\- No!- Dijo tomando mi mano y entonces sentí como el calor de la fiebre se arreciaba.  
\- Si, tú lo dijiste!  
\- No! Yo dije que eras fastidioso, un verdadero dolor de cabeza, que todo el tiempo quieres llamar la atención con tu mal comportamiento; que eras muy inmaduro para tu edad y que te detestaba por qué te comportas como un bebe.  
\- Por eso! Me odias!  
\- Ves? Eres un niño Soubi!  
\- Osh ya cállate, tú serás todo un anciano no?  
\- No, pero sé que no es lo mismo detestar que odiar! Y yo no te odio; por qué si yo te odiara no estaría aquí! Simplemente no me importaría nada de lo que haces o dejas de hacer! No me preocuparía por ti como lo hago, no lo crees?  
\- Solo quieres tu dinero ! Eso te preocupa !  
\- Ves por eso eres un niño! No estás siendo razonable, vamos que la fiebre es muy intensa!  
\- Si de verdad no me odias, demuéstramelo!  
\- Ah? Como?  
\- No se! Se supone que el adulto eres tú!  
\- Amhhh - Este miró ligeramente hacia arriba y medito un minuto. Yo tenía idea de que haría algo así como un pacto de tratarme bien y dejarme en paz o al menos dejarme hacer mi voluntad durante un día pero este dijo- Está bien!  
\- Bien! Entonces ...  
\- Soubi - Dijo mirándome firmemente a los ojos , su mirada era tan penetrante y cálida que sentí que la fiebre estaba a todo lo que daba - Yo no te odio  
Entonces se acercó lentamente y me plantó un beso!


	13. LA bañera

Entonces se acercó lentamente y me plantó un beso! Un beso de amor en los labios! No fue un beso casto, no, yo sabía que era uno de esos besos que no se daban las actrices y actores en la tele, su lengua inundó mi paladar, mi boca y jugaba con la mía. Yo me dejé llevar, cerré los ojos, él me apretó más contra él y caí en sus brazos, era un sentimiento mágico, sentía su calor recorriéndome uno a uno, tome su nuca y pase mi mano por sus cabellos, estaba flotando en el aire y literal ... Cuando abrí los ojos ya estaba en el cuarto de baño, ese Ritsuka me había engañado! Me había llevado en sus brazos mientras nos besábamos y yo me dejaba llevar como un tonto!  
\- Maldito idiota! Me has besado con engaños!  
\- Paciencia Soubi, ves como no te odio?  
\- Fue un engaño!  
\- No! No lo fue - Dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia .  
\- Como pude ser tan tonto caí!- Me reclamaba a mí mismo .  
\- Ya te dije que no fue un engaño, una cosa fue el beso y otra es que no pienso ser gobernado por ti! Y no pienso dejarte morir de fiebre, me eres muy preciado para eso!  
\- Explícate!  
\- Primero hay que desvestirte!  
\- No!  
\- Eso tampoco está a discusión o es por la buena o por la mala!  
Le mire y realmente se veía decidido a hacerlo, nunca había visto a alguien que me contrariará tanto!  
\- Es eso un orden Soubi!- Dijo con una sonrisa bellísima  
\- Idiota a mi nadie me ordena!  
Me quite la ropa que llevaba hasta quedar en ropa interior y este me miró callado, yo esperaba que él se saliera para poder proceder cuando el corto de tajo el silencio .  
\- Vamos que esperas? Quítate todo!  
\- Frente a ti?  
\- Hai!  
\- Así nada más?  
\- Hai! Hai!  
\- No! Estas loco?  
\- No. Dime acaso piensas que te voy a hacer cosas malas?  
Me sonroje por completo y mis orejas y mi colita se erizaron .  
\- No! No es eso!  
\- Entonces?  
\- Es que ...  
\- Si supuse que querías ayuda - Se adelantó a decir y se fue contra mi.  
\- No! No!  
\- Entonces?  
\- Es que ... Es que ...- Entonces baje tanto mi tono de voz que apenas si era audible - Me da vergüenza .  
\- Pues no debieras sentirlo!  
\- Que? Como demonios dices eso?  
\- Pues por qué sé que te gusto!  
Mi cabeza estalló en colores y me sentí desfallecer, este me miró con picardía y dijo:  
\- Tú mismo lo dijiste recuerdas?  
\- Claro que no! - Le grite con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban.  
\- No?  
\- No!  
\- Ah entonces que mal!  
\- Si jajajajajaja que mal...Ah? Por qué que mal?  
\- Por qué tú me gustas a mi y mucho!  
Esta frase me impactó tanto que tuve que sujetarme de una argolla de plata para toallas de mano que había a mi derecha, no podía creer lo que estaba diciendo, seguro era un broma o algo para fastidiarme!  
\- No digas esas cosas !- Le dije  
\- Por?  
\- Por qué no es gracioso!  
\- No pretendo que lo sea! Me gustas, siempre me has gustado y punto pero si no quieres escuchar me callo mas aun así te meteré a bañar.  
\- Pero ... Pe... Pero ..  
Este me tomo en sus brazos y me depósito en la tina con suavidad extrema, yo seguía en shock por lo que había escuchado así que no pude oponer resistencia alguna, el silencio reino por un buen rato. Ritsuka colocaba compresas en mi frente y me monitoreaba la temperatura, yo estaba más callado de lo que alguna vez en mi vida lo estuve, luego de un rato el interrumpió .  
\- Ya te vas a quitar la ropa interior?  
\- Ah?  
\- Que si ya te vas a quitar...  
\- No estoy sordo ! Solo que ...  
\- No pretenderás que te seque con todo y ropa interior mojada o si? Si no mal recuerdo esa es la razón por la cual te enfermaste.  
\- No estoy ... Achuuuu!- Me solté en un mar de estornudos justo en ese preciso momento  
\- Vamos Soubi quítatela! Prometo no mirar!  
Me puse rojo, me sentía mejor en cuanto a la fiebre pero esos cambios de tempera en mi cabeza me mareaban.  
\- No seas tonto no es por eso!  
\- Ah no? Y entonces?  
Mire hacia un lado y bufé .  
\- Tonto Ritsuka !


	14. Mentiroso!

Obedecí y me quite la ropa interior. Después volvimos al silencio, estuvimos ahí un buen rato y cuando al fin de 40.5 pase a 36.5 me saco de la tina y me seco con una toalla para luego ponerme ropa interior limpia y una pijama nueva. De ahí me llevo en brazos hasta la cama, para ese momento yo ya estaba exhausto física y emocionalmente y no tarde mucho en caer rendido, lo último que le escuché decir fue:  
\- Soubi, he estado recorriendo toda esta mansión esta noche intentando arreglar lo que pasó esta tarde pero es difícil ver lo que en realidad pasa con tantas personas que nos importan alrededor, sabes? No me gusta estar atascado en esta situación y aunque no tengo tiempo para este juego ...- Sentí como sus labios besaban mi mano - Te quiero!  
Estuve varios días con una fiebre espantosa y Ritsuka y yo no hablamos mucho de lo que había pasado; aún así el no se despegó de mi lado, iba y venía de mis delirios en los que Seimei era mi dueño y yo era un apuesto joven veinteañero. Así pasaron cuatro días y por el quinto al fin mi cuerpo venció a la enfermedad y mi temperatura se estabilizó en sus normales 36,5. Era medio día cuando desperté y noté que mi habitación estaba vacía. Me incorporé y eche un vistazo a la ventana que daba al jardín delantero. Ahí estaba la servidumbre trabajando normalmente, donde demonios estaría Ritsuka? Me había abandonado en mi lecho de muerte? Osh! Sabía que ese idiota lo había dicho a la ligera! Tonto Soubi que le creíste!  
La puerta sonó y entonces corrí a mi cama, y di la orden de que entraran.  
Se abrió lentamente y en ella apareció Seimei, vestido con su uniforme de la escuela; con su misma mirada tierna y las orejas gachas.  
-Seimei!  
\- Oni-chan...- Dijo y sus ojos se abrieron como platos dejando rodar unas lágrimas enormes por sus mejillas.  
\- Qué pasa Seimei?  
\- Perdóname oni-chan! - Dijo esto y se lanzó a mi cama a llorar .  
\- Seimei... Pero vamos, no seas tonto; no tengo nada que perdonarte! Además deberías ser tú el que me perdonase, dije cosas horribles que no son ciertas!  
Seimei no dejaba de llorar y balbucear cosas que no entendía pero me pareció tan tierno verle así que le deje seguir por un rato más, luego se fue calmando y hablamos con el almuerzo.  
\- Así que saliste más temprano de la escuela para venir a verme?  
\- Si, le pedí a Ritsuka que me dejara cuidarte un rato y este a regañadientes acepto, solo por hoy!  
\- Y a propósito de Ritsuka? Donde anda? No me digas? Seguro se aburrió y se fue a hablar por teléfono con sus amigos?  
\- No nada de eso oni-chan!  
\- Entonces? - Pregunté incrédulo.  
\- Está durmiendo!  
\- Durmiendo dices?  
\- Hai!  
Así que ese idiota estaba durmiendo ? Ósea yo podría tener fiebre de nuevo y el durmiendo bien, cada palabra me convencía de que Ritsuka era un mentiroso de lo peor !


	15. Malas intenciones

Así que ese idiota estaba durmiendo? Ósea yo podría tener fiebre de nuevo y el durmiendo bien, cada palabra me convencía de que Ritsuka era un mentiroso de lo peor!  
\- Estaba muerto oni-chan, llevaba cuatro días sin dormir! No quería dejarte solo, entre la servidumbre y yo casi le obligamos, en serio que nos costó trabajo!  
\- Que? Explícate!  
\- Oni- chan estuvo estos cuatro días de día y de noche cuidándote por qué la fiebre bajaba y subía en instantes y además delirabas, el no se quería separar de ti, incluso cuando vino el médico, el no te dejaba para nada, aunque el médico se veía muy optimista y le reconfortaba diciendo que era un resfriado muy agudo pero solo un resfriado, oni-chan no se despegó de tu lado! Es muy perseverante cuando alguien le importa mucho sabes?  
\- Eh?- Me sonroje levemente, así que ese tonto de Ritsuka me había cuidado estos cuatro días? Seimei siguió hablando pero yo deje de escucharle, solo pensaba en Ritsuka ... Si, alguna vez hubo un tiempo en que no estaba seguro de que lo que decía Ritsuka de que le gustaba , ahora el había logrado calmar esas inseguridades en mi, no había duda , Ritsuka estaba en mi corazón ahora y siempre .  
Por la noche vino a verme y a mi que nunca me faltaron más las palabras como en aquella noche supuse que el comprendía mi silencio. Se le veía muy cansado y ojeroso y aún así decidió quedarse otra vez para asegurarse de que no volviera la fiebre. Me tomo un par de días más recuperarme, mi mama estaba muerta de la preocupación así que tuve que explicarle que había sido mi culpa, que yo me había mojado a lo tonto! Eso dejo a Ritsuka complacido y de ahí en adelante deje mi actitud de llamar la atención con malos comportamientos, había dejado de ser yo, ahora solo vegetaba, iba al colegio pero no causaba líos, solo me sentaba a pensar en... Ritsuka!  
Llegaba a casa y tirado en mi cama hacia lo mismo, incluso cuando Seimei me rogaba que jugáramos le despachaba diciendo que tenía tarea ... Obvio Seimei era muy listo para creer aquello. Ritsuka no había vuelto a mencionar el asunto y yo no me atrevía, o no lo hice hasta que llegó el enemigo .  
\- Que? - Dijimos al unísono Seimei y yo.  
\- Si! Bueno como lo oyeron, esta semana Ritsu se quedara de invitado ya que su Nagisa sensei tiene un viaje de negocios!  
\- Hola Soubi! - Saludo Ritsu y se me pego como lapa al brazo.  
\- Ritsu- chan es un placer que seas nuestro invitado! - Dijo Seimei en una forma muy amigable.  
\- Vete! No quiero estar contigo; esta no es tu casa es casa de Soubi!- Contestó él pequeño Ritsu con un tono de ira a Seimei.  
\- Ritsu! Deja a Seimei!  
\- Es que no le quiero Soubi querido, seamos solo tú y yo si?  
Le solté de mi brazo y le dije :  
\- Ritsu que te quede claro si eres grosero con mi Seimei me las pagarás!- Mire a Seimei y le dije - Vamos Seimei!  
\- Hai! - Dijo este y me siguió .

Esa fue una semana terrible, Ritsu se la pasó haciéndole desaires y maldades a Seimei que rayaban dese las cosas graciosas básicas como sumergirle su carita dentro de la sopa hasta las cosas intolerables y pesadas como dejarlo afuera de la casa por la noche o encerrarlo a dormir en el ático. El colmo de estas pasó el jueves cuando estábamos "jugando a escondernos " Seimei era el encargado de encontrarnos y yo me situé detrás de un enorme jarrón persa con tulipanes que había al frente de la escalera principal que daba al lobby y Ritsu se situó bajo un mantel de la mesita que estaba frente a donde me encontraba yo, Seimei no se había dilatado en casi descubrirnos ya que él y yo teníamos una conexión tan especial que no le costó sentir como yo le llamaba con el pensamiento. Estaba seguro de que Seimei me había visto pero se quedó parado un segundo meditando de espaldas, como queriendo darme la oportunidad de escapar pero en lugar de hacerlo, aprecie en pleno toda la maldad de Ritsu, este salió de puntillas de su lugar y con sigilo se acercó a Seimei que estaba de espaldas, Ritsu me devolvió la mirada y en sus pupilas brillo la maldad, entonces le vi la intención, oscura y terrible...


	16. Sangre

Con una mano empujó con fuerza a Seimei el cual perdió el equilibrio, lo vi tambalearse en el filo de la escalera y salí corriendo, tome su mano y este solo me miró con una horrible expresión de miedo en sus ojos. Su peso; aunque poco me atrajo hacia él y ambos caímos por las escaleras, intente rodearle con mi brazo pero este se me adelanto para evitar que me lastimara y Seimei me protegió con su cuerpo. Dolió demasiado la caída, aún con los ojos cerrados .  
Al fin en el pie de la escalera abrí los ojos y vi a Seimei a mi lado desmayado. Los empleados corrieron a ayudarnos y llamaban a gritos a Ritsuka que apareció por el lado de la sala de televisión y nos miró atónitos, entonces Ritsu rompió en llanto y dijo:  
\- Seimei empujó a Soubi, quería matarlo!  
\- Que?  
Ritsuka corrió a ayudarnos y yo pude incorporarme con un poco de dolor pero Seimei seguía inconsciente en mis brazos.  
\- Estás bien Soubi? - Me dijo Ritsuka con una angustia terrible; yo solo asentí.  
Ritsuka me besó la frente y tomo a Seimei en sus brazos, intento hacerle reaccionar pero fue inútil; este seguía hecho un guiñapo.  
\- Está inconsciente, esto es malo! Qué sucedió? -Tomó su celular y llamó al médico de inmediato.  
\- Seimei aventó a Soubi por la escalera, no es así Soubi?  
Dijo Ritsu que ya se encontraba al lado de nosotros, y tenía esa expresión malévola.  
Ritsuka lo ignoro y hablo con el doctor, le pidió que viniera como emergencia y le dio los pormenores del asunto, yo me pare y Ritsuka me volvió a examinar sin soltar a Seimei de sus brazos, tenía un par de raspones pero no mas. Me indicó que lo siguiera y fuimos a la habitación de Seimei donde lo colocó en su cama e intentó hacer que despertara pero no lo conseguía. Presto, llegó el médico y reviso a Seimei mientras nosotros esperábamos afuera, Ritsuka me pego a él y me acariciaba la cara y los cabellos .  
\- En serio estás bien ? Soubi dime la verdad?  
\- Si! Estoy bien!  
\- Soubi que pasó? Es cierto lo que Ritsu dijo? Seimei intentó empujarte?

\- No! Seimei estaba distraído ...  
\- Entonces mi hermano se resbaló y cayó?  
Negué con la cabeza. En ese momento salió el médico y hablo con Ritsuka a solas, eso me preocupaba, cuando había secretos es por qué las cosas no andaban bien. Entré y le vi despierto y con un vendaje en la cabeza; se veía muy mal pobre Seimei .  
\- Seimei estás bien ?

Este solo asintió levemente, tome su mano y la bese, sonrío. Entonces entro Ritsuka y me dijo que el doctor también tenía que revisarme, proteste pero fui ...Efectivamente yo no sufrí ningún daño grave.  
En cuanto el doctor se retiró, Ritsu apareció por la puerta de Seimei y este al verlo tembló, yo saqué a Ritsu a empujones y le dije:  
\- Fue tu maldita culpa!  
Entonces nos enfrascamos en una batalla a golpes y Ritsu comenzó a llorar y a pedir a Ritsuka que le ayudase. Este me detuvo muy a tiempo antes de que le sacara un par de dientes.  
\- Vamos Soubi calma!  
\- Él fue, el empujó a Seimei , yo lo vi!


	17. Paciencia? Por favor!

\- Él fue, el empujó a Seimei, yo lo vi!  
\- No es cierto - Dijo el muy cobarde llorando - Seimei es torpe y resbaló!  
\- Basta! - Dijo Ritsuka- Le llamaré a Nagisa sensei para que venga por ti lo más pronto posible Ritsu!  
\- Por qué? - Le gritó encaprichado Ritsu.  
\- Por qué es evidente que a Soubi no le agradas y no se lleva bien contigo; ni tú con mi hermano así que tú te irás!  
\- Atrevido! Eres solo un empleado!  
\- No digas más mocoso y lárgate a tu habitación!  
\- No quiero! Eres un empleado, eres una basura ...Eres...- Ritsu comenzó a despotricar contra mi Ritsuka y este harto de sus quejas le soltó tal bofetada que de un sentón lo mando al suelo, lógicamente Ritsu se fue emberrinchado a su habitación. Ritsuka me miró divertido y dijo :  
\- Vaya que bien se siente eh?  
Yo asentí y dije :  
\- Ya te estabas tardando! - Ritsuka y yo sonreímos, este me mando a mi habitación a descansar y a tomar un baño. Por la noche cenamos solos y luego este le llevó de cenar a Seimei a su habitación ... Aún se le notaba la preocupación por Seimei, y yo estaba igual. El viernes inmediatamente llegue del colegio fui a ver a Seimei y este se miraba mejor pero no hablaba mucho, y tampoco quería pararse o comer! Intenté animarle pero no dio resultado, así que me quedé a su lado el resto del día leyéndole y haciendo mi tarea. Ritsu seguía castigado y para colmo de males Ritsuka me contó que había hablado con Nagisa sensei y que está le había excusado diciéndole que Ritsu era un niño pequeño y seguro no había sido su culpa; eso además de que tomaría otra semana en regresar por su pequeño.  
Asi llegamos al domingo y ese día comencé a notar a Seimei peor, unos círculos morados le habían rodeado sus bellos ojos y se le miraba muy pálido. Ritsuka habló conmigo y me dijo que si me podía quedar a cargo un par de horas ya que llevaría a Seimei al hospital, asentí y este tomo a Seimei en brazos y antes de que cruzaran el umbral de la puerta le dije:  
\- Espera Ritsuka!  
\- Ah?  
\- Puedo decirle algo a Seimei antes?  
\- Hai!  
Acomodo a Seimei en un taburete que estaba en el recibidor y su cuerpo parecía ya un fiambre, yo le enderecé y le tome sus manos frías entre las mías, su mirada amoratada era cálida a pesar de que parecía confundido .  
\- Oni...  
\- Shhh -Dije colocándole mi dedo índice en sus labios y procedí - No hables Seimei escúchame bien, estarás bien estaré bastante solo sin ti así que ponte bien, seré paciente y te esperare así que tómatelo con calma todo va a estar bien Seimei, todo retomará su camino y cuando vuelvas ya no estará ese idiota aquí! Tómate tu tiempo cariño mío...  
\- Lo conseguiremos ...- Dijo este en una voz suave.  
\- Lo haremos, lo haremos Seimei y regresaras a mí con bien!  
\- Me ... Me regalas un ...  
No hubo ni necesidad de que este a completará su frase cuando le besé con una delicadeza digna de una flor, sus labios temblaban y entonces me pareció más una despedida que otra cosa, le rodee con mis brazos y justo Ritsuka entró y se lo llevó.  
Sería paciente... Si ,seguro Seimei estaría de regreso en un par de días ... Paciente ... Muy paciente.  
Nada de eso sucedió, mi paciencia se vio esa misma noche afectada, Ritsuka regresó con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, Seimei había caído en coma.


	18. Historial de familia

Seimei había caído en coma .

La semana siguiente vino Nagisa sensei por Ritsu y este invento que Ritsuka le había golpeado en varias ocasiones y que Seimei le robó unos juguetes que había llevado. Naturalmente Nagisa sensei amenazó a Ritsuka con decirle a su padrastro lo ocurrido, el señor Kaidou no se hizo esperar y llego un par de semanas antes que mama.  
El encuentro fue fulminante.  
Odiaba mas que nunca a Ritsu por haber inventado tantas cosas, pero sentía también desprecio por Kaidou- sama, ya que desde que entró a mi casa su rostro denotaba el desprecio que sentía hacia Ritsuka y eso no me gustaba. Ritsuka me mandó a hacer mi tarea, durante todo ese tiempo antes de la llegada de su padre, en cuanto yo salía del colegio este pasaba por mi después de estar toda la mañana en el hospital cuidando de Seimei y tomábamos rumbo hacia la casa, él me platicaba las nuevas y me decía que debía tener paciencia, que él sabía que Seimei despertaría ...No podía hacer más que creer en esa esperanza, en la promesa de que Seimei volvería, pero esa tarde que Kaidou sama llegó, la esperanza parecía más lejana y más negra que nunca. Como dije Ritsuka me mandó a mi habitación a hacer mis deberes no sin antes besar mi frente y decirme "Descuida , todo va a estar bien ", tampoco eso me pareció real o siquiera alentador, así que hice la pantomima de retirarme pero salí por la puerta oeste al jardín y me quedé en mi acostumbrado sitio de espionaje desde el jardín, ya que estos se encerraron en el despacho de mi mama. Ambos se miraban tensos y fue Kaidou sama quien rompió el silencio .  
\- Quien te crees que eres Ritsuka?

\- Perdón?  
\- No te conformas con dar problemas, además de eso me los buscas a mi! Nagisa - san me ha dicho todas las cosas que le hiciste a Ritsu!  
\- Ese niño es el causante de que mi hermano este en el hospital Kaidou- sama!  
\- Ritsu dijo que tú le hiciste eso a Seimei!  
\- Miente!  
\- Por qué habría de mentir? Es solo un niño! Tú siempre has sido un problema, acepta que estabas celoso de tu hermano, siempre lo has estado!  
\- Jamás! Jamás me atrevería a dañar a Seimei!  
\- Eres un cobarde y de todos tus defectos ese es el peor Ritsuka!  
\- Por qué no mejor dice que usted me odia Kaidou -sama! Es evidente que me odia y no sé por qué, yo nunca le hice nada!  
\- En serio eso crees?  
\- Dígame por favor que daño le he hecho entonces?  
\- Tú... Tú madre sufrió mucho por tu culpa! Por tu culpa y por la de tu padre!  
\- Ah?!

\- Siempre con ese aire de libertad, jamás tomándote nada en serio, siempre haciendo lo que quieres, incluso decidiste darle ese disgusto de estudiar fotografía en lugar de una carrera sería!  
\- Mi madre estaba feliz de que yo eligiera una carrera que me gustase!  
\- Si pero murió en la miseria por eso! Tú antepusiste tu felicidad a la vida de tu madre!  
\- Eso no es justo! Jamás fue así!  
\- Si, tú le arrebataste a Seimei su madre por seguir tus sueños idiotas!  
\- Basta!

\- En lugar de dedicarte a trabajar y estudiar para mantenerlos, los dejaste hundirse en la miseria, si no hubiera llegado yo antes del final de tu madre, esta hubiera muerto en la miseria más absoluta y Seimei con ella.  
\- Cállese!  
\- Eres basura Ritsuka! La fotografía y las artes no te van a dar de comer!


	19. Adios Ritsuka!

\- Eres basura Ritsuka! La fotografía y las artes no te van a dar de comer!  
Yo miraba la cara de Ritsuka, era una mueca de disgusto extremo y dolor.  
\- Bueno has logrado mandar a tu madre a la tumba pero no harás lo mismo con Seimei, te prohíbo volver a acercarte a él ! Me oíste? El si tiene un futuro!  
\- No puede impedirme ver a mi hermano!  
\- Olvídate que Seimei es tu hermano, desde hoy tú ya no eres parte de la familia!  
\- No puede hacerme eso!  
\- Además olvídate de tu pago, no te daré un solo centavo, ya que yo mismo veré como arreglo la situación con Nagisa - san!  
\- No me importa su dinero, pero no me quitará a Seimei !  
\- Puedo y lo haré! Que para eso soy su padre.  
Ritsuka apretó los puños y respiraba con dificultad.  
\- No me quitara a Seimei !  
\- Me vas a golpear?  
El silencio se hizo presente pero era más que obvio la tensión que se vivía en aquel lugar.  
\- No voy a dejar a Seimei con usted!  
\- Seimei es mi hijo y tú ya no tienes nada que ver con el, ya le has hecho suficiente daño no?  
Eso fue suficiente como para que Ritsuka le lanzara un golpe a Kaidou - sama pero este hábil le interceptó el puño y le propinó con el otro un gran golpe en el estomago que mandó a Ritsuka al suelo, contuve la respiración lo más que pude pero entonces Kaidou-sama se acercó hasta donde estaba tirado Ritsuka y le plantó dos bofetones dejando correr la sangre por la comisura de la boca de este. Ahí fue justo donde mi grito se escucho .  
\- No!- Dije y ambos voltearon hacia dónde había salido yo de un salto.  
\- Agatsuma - sama! - Dijo Kaidou- sama .  
\- Soubi !- Repuso Ritsuka .  
\- No! Basta! Kaidou- sama, no fue Ritsuka, yo lo vi todo! Fue Ritsu el que empujó a Seimei, el lo hizo, Ritsuka le ama demasiado!  
\- Agatsuma - sama retírese a su habitación por favor.  
\- No! No es justo ! Ritsuka ama a Seimei , y Seimei a Ritsuka! No puedes alejarles uno del otro, eso no es lo que Seimei desearía!  
\- Soubi!  
\- Agatsuma- sama ... Le quiero preguntar algo y necesito sea honesto conmigo - Dijo Kaidou- sama, yo asentí y este prosiguió - Bien, quiero saber si Ritsuka le ha tocado o si le hizo algún mal?  
\- Ninguno!  
\- Seguro? Quizás le ha castigado injustamente o peor aún tocado?  
\- Ah?  
\- Dígame Ritsuka le ha golpeado o herido de alguna forma?  
\- Que? Que dices? No!  
\- Si! - Dijo Ritsuka levantándose con pesadez- Hace unas semanas le di de nalgadas!  
\- Como te has atrevido?  
\- Espere...no! - Dije yo intentando explicar - Yo me porté mal!  
\- Esa no es excusa Agatsuma - sama! Este insolente jamás debió de tocarle!  
\- Le di hasta que me canse y lo volvería a hacer!  
\- Lárgate ahora mismo! Lárgate antes de que pierda la ultima gota de paciencia que me queda y decida llamar a al policía! No eres digno de llevar el apellido Aoyagi!  
\- No! - Yo no tenía una reacción muy adecuada, estaba en shock, las cosas se me habían escapado de las manos contra mi voluntad.  
Ritsuka se paro y se seco la sangre de la comisura, luego se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió.  
\- Soubi, dile a Seimei que le amaré siempre!  
\- No!  
\- Lárgate ya muchacho ! Desde este momento eres un intruso en esta casa!


	20. El amor de mi vida!

Ritsuka se fue sin volver la vista, yo miré a Kaidou- sama, se miraba enfermo, su rostro era una calamidad, me pareció horriblemente feo no soportaba verle; así que corrí atrás de Ritsuka. Este había tomado su mochila del armario del recibidor y sin siquiera recoger su ropa de su habitación abrió la puerta principal y se salió, lo seguí a travez del jardín y entonces pude al fin interceptarle .  
\- Ritsuka, no te vayas , por favor!  
\- Lo siento Soubi, Kaidou- sama y yo no podemos estar en el mismo sitio!  
\- Por favor, piensa en Seimei.  
\- Quizás si es mi culpa el que este así, mi trabajo era vigilarles! Falle!  
\- No! Ritsu lo hizo a propósito, no fue tu error, ese Ritsu!  
\- No importa pequeño, ahora todo está hecho! Cuídate mucho si? Y cuida a Seimei por mí, vale?  
Este me abrazo y me besó la mejilla con calidez.  
\- Nunca, nunca olvides que te quiero Agatsuma Soubi! Está bien?  
Yo me quedé atado ante esta última frase y asentí, las piernas me temblaban, la garganta me picaba y se me dificultaba respirar. Seimei ... Ritsuka! No se vayan ... No me dejen solo, no me dejan solo conmigo, por qué me moriré... Ritsuka tu eres el amor de mi vida!  
Regresé a casa y subí directo a mi habitación, me tire en la cama y me hice un ovillo, sentía que mi cuerpo era un cascarón vacío, algo se había ido con sus ojos azules... Después Kaidou - sama habló conmigo y me ofreció disculpas formales por el numerito que había hecho delante de mí, yo no preste atención, no me importaban sus disculpas, estaba vacío, no me sentía triste, ni feliz, estaba vacío, de alguna manera todos los sentimientos dentro de mi habían sido reemplazados por una inagotable fuente de paciencia, como si esperase algo que sucedería de repente? Como si hubiera esperado milenios, como si supiera que algún día la esperanza y la luz irradiarían de nuevo en mi vida y entonces me llegó aquella pasividad del que espera, del que espera una cálida luz , una esperanza o una redención que jamás llegaría!  
El tiempo se presentó para cuando mi mama estuvo de regreso se encontró con un Soubi muy diferente, más tranquilo, más ...triste.


	21. Pasado

En mi cumpleaños once comprendí que tendría que mantenerme paciente ...  
Once años, once largos años y las cosas habían cambiado tanto, ya no era el pequeño escandaloso de siempre, la luz brillante que deslumbra, no! Era una luz medio opaca y tranquila, mi cumpleaños once en lugar de ser una escandalosa fiesta, me quede en cama abrazando junto a mí mamá . Esta me regaló muchas cosas costosas pero dentro de tantos regalos tecnológicos y caros había uno especialmente sencillo que me encanto, un cuaderno, de pasta forrada en piel y mis iniciales ... Era para mí este cuaderno mi tesoro más preciado, ahí comencé a escribir cosas y a pintar los ojos de Seimei, las muecas de Ritsuka, pintaba, escribía y hacia todo tipo de cosas ... Me sentía más cerca de ellos de esa forma, me hacían falta y mi melancolía y añoranza por estas personas se me escapaba en suspiros que no pasaron desapercibidos por mi mama, con la cual hasta la fecha no había hablado de todo lo ocurrido entre Ritsu y Seimei, aquel fatídico día o de la acalorada discusión de Ritsuka y Kaidou- sama! No, todo me lo callaba, todo era mío, y jamás mi boca pronunciaría palabra alguna que exhibiera los hechos que habían sucedido.

A los trece años me fui a estudiar a Suiza, di un beso a Seimei que aún dormía en su sueño profundo del que no había salido desde ese día, le dije que no había olvidado lo que le había dicho y que fuera paciente por qué regresaría por el. A Ritsu le odiaba y después de que fue echado de mi casa por Ritsuka jamás volví a dirigirle la palabra, ni aun después de haberme tomado en la universidad ... Muy a pesar de todos su ruegos vía carta, celular y mail . Le odiaba y mas le odiaba en su penosa insistencia. Después de apaciguar mi alma en los Alpes suizos, donde todo era tan tranquilo y fresco como el brillante cielo azul, estudié pintura en Italia y al fin a los 21 regrese a Japón para especializarme en arte japonés. Las cosas habían cambiado demasiado en todos esos años en que yo no había puesto ni un pie por mi país, ya que cada que pensaba en hacerlo pensaba en su sonrisa, y eso me hacía rememorar todos mis recuerdos infantiles, mi dulce amor...  
Sabía por cartas de mi madre que Kaidou - sama había fallecido hacia un año y ella tenía un nuevo asistente, una chica de enormes atributos físicos. Llegue a la mansión por la tarde, exhausto del viaje y como no quería causar revuelo, me metí por la puerta del jardín trasero para poder llegar a mi habitación y descansar, así nadie me molestaría.

Dormí demasiado pues cuando me desperté ya era casi media noche, tenía hambre así que baje sigilosamente a la cocina a prepárame algo, me hice un emparedado y me serví algo de té verde. Salí de la cocina cual fantasma sigiloso y me dirigí hacia la sala de televisión, me había vuelto un experto en eso del sigilo, antes siempre había armado un revuelo magistral en donde quiera que entrase pero desde que había salido de mi casa, había conseguido la habilidad de pasar desapercibido por ser demasiado silencioso, incluso tenía un compañero que todo el tiempo me recriminaba mi falta de interés en ser reconocido.

Así que había logrado evadir a los empleados y por lo tanto nadie me había visto, salí de la cocina hacia la sala de televisión ya que al pasar a un lado de esa había escuchado ruido y supuse que era mi mama que estaría esperándome a que yo " llegara ". Entre dejando saber de mi presencia y entonces como el primer golpe de mi pasado, ahí estaba el... Esos ojos del más azul de los cielos, como si fueran a llover, el dolor, odiaba mirar en esos ojos el dolor, un dolor pasado. Su cabello negro, sin orejas como ahora yo estaba, me pareció más bajo de lo que le recordaba.  
\- Soubi?  
\- Ritsuka?


	22. Cansado

-Soubi?- Repitió una vez más.  
-Hai! - Dije afirmando con la cabeza y este me miró de arriba hacia abajo en una forma poco grosera, más bien como si me estudiará y luego lo hizo a la inversa.  
\- Soubi! Has crecido mucho!  
\- Si bueno ... Tú no!  
\- Oye ! Pero mírate! - Ritsuka se acercó a mí y me tomó por los antebrazos - Eres todo un apuesto joven! Y tú orejas... Que les pasó?  
\- Si bueno ... Eso es algo que prefiero no recordar!  
\- Ah? Está bien!- Dijo sonriendo, esa sonrisa que me encantaba - Ven siéntate , tienes tanto que contarme seguramente?  
\- Ah si?  
\- Hai! Hai!  
Nos dirigimos a los sillones y este en automático apago el televisor brindándome con ello toda su atención, yo le conté de Suiza y de la universidad en Italia .  
\- Wooow pintor eh! Mira que me has tomado por sorpresa!  
Me sonroje, aún sentía esas palpitaciones por Ritsuka, evite contarle que al fin de cuentas Ritsu obtuvo lo que se proponía, ósea llevarse mis orejas en una borrachera de la cual no me acordada para mi fortuna. Platicamos largo rato hasta que la pregunta se volvió insostenible en mis labios .  
\- Y Seimei? Como esta?  
\- El está bien Soubi, aún no despierta pero tú madre desde que le adoptó le trata como a su propio hijo, no ha escatimado en nada de gastos y si no fuera por qué sigue sumido en ese sueño se diría que se encuentra mejor que yo mismo de salud!  
\- Bien!  
Dude si debía seguir pero era más que obvio que de mis labios se escapaban las preguntas .  
\- Seguro deseas saber que hago yo aquí? En tu casa!  
\- Eh, bueno si.  
\- Ahora trabajo para Agatsuma - san , soy director de fotografía de todos los proyectos de tu mamá, cuando murió Kaidou-sama ella me contrató y también en ese tiempo ella me pidió permiso para adoptar a Seimei, te supongo enterado de eso!  
\- Hai!  
\- Así que tarde un poco en aceptar pero una amiga que es la que ahora hace el trabajo que hacía Kaidou-sama, me convenció y heme aquí! Sabía tu mamá que hoy llegarías, pero no sabía bien a qué hora así que decidió ir a ver un rato a Seimei y me pidió te esperará, la verdad yo dudaba que vendrías pero vaya! Una muy grata sorpresa ...  
Ritsuka se acercó a mí y me tomo las manos, comencé a temblar y entonces este me tomo por la mejilla y dijo:  
\- Oh mi dulce Soubi , te ves tan lindo!  
El comentario me hizo rabiar, lindo era un niño no yo! Justo en ese momento escuche la voz de mi mama.  
\- Ritsuka - Chan? He llegado!  
\- Agatsuma - sama, Soubi llegó!

Ristuka me tomo de la mano en un gesto tan natural que ni se percató de que mi cara estaba enrojecida y me condujo hasta el recibidor. Mi madre se deshizo en abrazos y besos conmigo y esa noche cenamos juntos, ella invito a Ritsuka pero este se negó pretextando que seguro tendríamos millones de cosas que hablar en privado.  
" Nos veremos Soubi " dijo este y salió por la puerta , idiota! Estaba cansado de esa actitud...


	23. Soledad

Aunque la verdad los primeros días si me resistí a buscarle, me bastaron dos semanas de regreso para desistir de estar sin acosarle, iba a la oficina de mi mama y no estaba, le espiaba por su casa por qué incluso había logrado averiguar su dirección y tampoco, no me pararía por el hospital donde estaba Seimei por qué no tenía las fuerzas para ello, pero de haberlas tenido lo hubiera hecho, total que en mes y medio nada que le hallaba hasta que un día ya con la esperanza perdida, terminé en un parque cerca de casa; donde a veces solía ir con Seimei a jugar y sin poder más con mis sentimientos me senté a llorar en los columpios.  
\- Ritsuka idiota! Te detesto!  
No podía parar de llorar, que ridículo me veía eso era seguro y las cosas no mejoraron cuando escuche su voz .  
\- Te detesto Ritsuka, solo ver tu estúpida cara, tu sonrisa, tus ojos! Me llevas a otro mundo y entonces me quiebras el orgullo, te detesto, por qué no pude olvidarme de ti! Por que demonios no pude?  
\- No lo sé Soubi ... Por qué no pudiste? Dímelo!  
Voltee muerto del susto y la vergüenza .  
\- Qué demonios haces aquí Ritsuka?  
\- Pues yo tomando fotografías para Seimei y escuchando a un pequeño niño llorón que no cambia y tú?-Dijo sumergido en el lente de su cámara.  
\- Osh! Seguro te he causado demasiada risa! - Me levante dispuesto a irme, di media vuelta y entonces algo mágico sucedió .  
\- Espera Soubi! - Dijo Ritsuka y tomo mi mano - Espera! No crees que me debes algunas explicaciones?  
\- No! Suéltame!  
\- No! Ahora dime que era todo aquello! Que son estas lagrimas?  
Este con su pulgar recogió una de mis lágrimas y yo voltee el rostro.  
\- Soubi ... Dime!  
\- Para que?  
\- Para saber si ahora puedo ser correspondido!  
\- Ah? - Su respuesta me saco de lugar y nuestras miradas se encontraron .  
\- Acaso no te había dicho antes que me gustabas! Que te quería?  
Asentí y este me obligó a fijar la mirada en el.  
\- Soubi, si no podía tener algo contigo era por qué no estaba seguro de que tú de verdad quisieras algo conmigo, cuando tenias once apenas eras un niño y quizás no sabías bien lo que querías, quizás yo solo hubiera sido una aventura y ya, por eso no podía arriesgarte ni arriesgar mi corazón a algo que podía haber cambiado pero ahora que ya eres un adulto, quiero saber si sigues sintiendo lo mismo que cuando tenias once!  
Su mirada estaba en una abismo de desesperación e intriga, él deseaba saber la verdad, pero cuál era la verdad? Que nos unía? Que nos separaba ?  
\- Yo ... Ritsuka yo ...- baje la mirada y este lo tomo como el final .


	24. Hablar de amor

\- Yo ... Ritsuka yo ...- Baje la mirada y este lo tomo el final.  
\- Lo siento Soubi, no he querido ser rudo contigo, entiendo.  
\- No! No entiendes! - Dije, di media vuelta y fui a casa.  
La noche fue larga y tormentosa, como mi interior, no quería ver a nadie así que pretexte que me dolía la cabeza y no deseaba ser molestado, tuve ese sueño extraño, un sueño donde Seimei me trataba como a un perro y Ritsuka tenía nueve años y él y yo teníamos una relación amorosa extraña a costa de Seimei. Desperté empapado en sudor, era aún de madrugada, el sol intentaba desperezarse, así que con la mansión a oscuras salí al jardín trasero a dar una vuelta, el rocio de la mañana se posaba incluso sobre mi propio cabello. Una figura pequeña y sentada en el kiosco parecía de mármol, pero sabía tenía vida. Ritsuka?  
\- Que ... Que haces aquí?  
\- Lo siento Soubi pero no lo acepto!  
\- No aceptas que?  
\- Sé que me amas! Sé que sigues siendo ese dulce pequeño mío!  
\- Ritsuka! Yo ...  
\- Sé que es por Seimei!  
\- Seimei!  
\- Pero te diré algo, si Seimei despierta dejaré que elijas en tanto serás mío.  
Mire su cuerpo, estaba empapado, mire su rostro, era hermoso, era tan ...  
\- Ritsuka, tómame!  
Este no me hizo repetirlo dos veces, comenzó a desvestirme y a cubrirme de besos, me tendí en el diván que había en el kiosco y Ritsuka sobre mi, este comezón a manosearme por todas partes hasta que encontró mi entrada y mientras el néctar de su boca lo rociaba por la mía y mi pecho, su mano me estimulaba una y otra vez para que me lubricara. En un giro brusco me puso boca abajo y levanto mi cadera, me pegó a él y comenzó a embestirme mientras mi mano se aferraba a la suya.  
\- Te amo tanto Soubi! - Me decía al oído y estas palabras me excitaban y me hacían llorar al mismo tiempo.  
Ritsuka me embestía con gentileza pero no dejaba de ser firme conmigo, el placer me hacía gemir y temblar, después de que me corrí un par de veces, decidí que era mi oportunidad de hacerle algo, baje mi boca temblorosa hasta su sexo y comencé a chupar y a darle placer, este me sujetó con delicadeza por los cabellos y me dijo:  
\- Mírame Soubi, mírame por favor mientras lo haces por qué tu rostro es tan hermoso! Mírame Soubi por qué necesito de tus ojos! Mírame ...Por qué cuando te veo así mirándome puedo ver ese amor contenido.  
Hice mi mejor esfuerzo para darle la mejor chupada del mundo y este se corrió en mi boca. Luego caímos en el diván y yo en su pecho.  
\- Ritsuka?  
\- Si?  
\- Te amo, pero Seimei...

\- Soubi - Dijo interrumpiéndome - Sé que tú y Seimei ... Bueno se de eso, pero hemos pasado por esto ya hace mucho sin poder conseguir matar todo el dolor de la situación, así que Soubi si hoy y hasta que despierte Seimei quieres amarme, no te abstengas de ello, sé que es difícil no mantener en tu corazón a Seimei por qué tú corazón está abierto, pero no roto, así que Soubi, te quiero y quiero que me quieras, como desees quererme; está bien?  
\- Ritsuka... Yo te amo! Te amo! - Dije y me aferre a él.


	25. Revisiones

\- Se que me amas!- Dijo besándome dulcemente .  
Estaba decidido a amarle, al menos hasta que Seimei despertase, entonces tendría que decidir, pero Ritsuka, él era mi amor! Sé que sentía miedo de la sombra de Seimei, pero sabía que podía amarle sin que hubiera alguien a quien culpar ...  
Comenzamos a salir y a tener un noviazgo y pude ver otra faceta de Ritsuka, algo cambiaba desde el interior de mi corazón y aunque no parecía perceptible, era un cambio profundo, comenzaba a amarle tan profundamente y tanto que en un par de años comenzamos a vivir juntos. Mi mama no parecía sorprendida, ella estaba feliz! Ritsuka fue el que le fue a dar la noticia a Seimei, a pesar de que amaba tanto a Ritsuka no me atrevía a ir a ver a Seimei, ya que el recuerdo de su situación me causaba pesar. Me había enterado de muchas cosas que hasta la fecha no sabía cómo que Kaidou- sama el papa de Seimei, había estudiado antes de administración y esas cosas arte, y sus padres le habían obligado a estudiar otra cosa, por eso el hombre estaba tan amargado, que además de eso fue rechazado infinidad de veces por la mama de Ritsuka y Seimei, ya que ella era el amor de sus vida pero el padre de Ritsuka había sido el amor de su mama y por eso no había podido al final olvidarle y quedarse con Kaidou- sama, que aparte tenía una hija muy rica que toda su vida le detesto y a la cual había tenido a la joven edad de quince años. Kaidou - sama murió de cancer de colón y al final termino siendo atendido y cuidado por Ritsuka al cual heredó. Me enteré también más a fuerza que por casualidad ya que tuve que insistirle a Ritsuka que me dijera que había sido del tal Yayoi. Este no se había graduado de la escuela, la dejo por la mitad y se fue a una provincia de Japón, ya que según él quería volverse una mujer, " Había enloquecido ante esa idea " decía Ritsuka .


	26. Derrotado

Vivimos unos cinco años juntos, maravillosos cinco años, adoptamos un perro llamado " Majo" el cual encontramos un día lluvioso en una cajita de cartón y comenzamos a formar nuestra familia, él trabajaba para mi mamá y yo daba clases en la escuela de pintura superior de Tokio. Una noche soñé que Seimei había muerto, había sido abrazado por las llamas del fuego, sentía desesperación e impotencia y desperté llorando, esa era la señal que necesitaba para armarme de valor e ir a verle! Necesitaba despedirme de él por si ocurría lo peor, eso que se había postergado durante años y años, así que me tomo un par de semanas decidirme bien, pero cuando recordaba su rostro envuelto en las llamas no vacile más y una tarde de sábado sin decirle a Ritsuka, el cual aunque me apoyaba en todo, me decía siempre que me tomara las cosas con calma, que apaciguará mi espíritu y cuando me sintiera listo fuera, aún así decidí callar mi acción de ir a ver a Seimei ya que quería despedirme en silencio y pedirle perdón por no poder seguir amándole ya que en mi corazón ahora solo estaba Ritsuka.  
Tarde mas de tres cuartos de hora en decidirme a entrar a su habitación y al fin lo hice! Seimei!  
Ahí estaba en su cama, se veía igual solo más crecido de estatura, adivinaba que seguro parado sería más alto que Ritsuka pero más bajo que yo, Seimei, tan lindo, su rostro aún aniñado y aún conservaba sus orejas que delicia! Seimei, un golpe de recuerdos se me vino a la cabeza, Seimei siempre tan inocente y miedoso, mi Seimei, mi amigo, mi pequeño amante, mío! Que destino nos hubiera deparado de no haber Ritsu hecho eso?  
Se miraba sano, en su peso y a pesar de ser pálido tenia buen color, ahora Seimei era mi hermano legalmente, así que como Ritsuka decía se notaba que mi mama no reparaba en gastos, incluso había permanecido estos más de diez años en el hospital por qué mi mama quería atención para el de 24 por 7 y la mejor, tanto asi que tenia disponible personal medico todo el tiempo, solo los mejores expertos! Me acerqué y acaricie sus cabellos perfumados , bese su frente temblando de miedo y me senté al lado de su cama .

Me derrotaron las lágrimas, Seimei no había dado un solo indicio de vida durante todos estos años ...

Gracias a los que leen y comentan pro capitulo Cap. Final


	27. Paciencia FIN

Me derrotaron las lágrimas, Seimei no había dado un solo indicio de vida durante todos estos años, yo había sido paciente pero no había recompensa por ello, mire la habitación; la repase una y otra vez, decidí hablarle suavemente, ya que si el aún escuchaba, quería transmitir bien mis sentimientos con mi voz.  
" Vamos Soubi , no te acobardes ahora! No agaches la cabeza y no llores! No llores"  
\- Seimei ...- Un nudo en la garganta me ahogo la voz cuando le dije - Aún te amo! Y bien lo sabe el cielo, si tan solo ... - Reprimí un sollozo - Si tan solo me dieras una señal, un suspiro! Algo! No puedo seguir así Seimei, aún pienso en ti y en el tiempo que tuvimos juntos, en lo que te prometí, pero hay alguien ... Bueno tú lo conoces, es ... - Dude un segundo y entonces la imagen de la sonrisa de Ritsuka me dio fuerzas para continuar- Hay alguien más, ese es el caso y ese alguien me hace feliz, aunque de una manera diferente a como tú me hiciste feliz y eso es algo que jamás, jamás olvidaré Seimei! Te amo tanto!  
Me tumbe en su cama a llorar, no era fácil despedirme de él, no volvería a verle.  
\- Oh Seimei, por favor recuerda que nunca te mentí, ni lo hago ahora; te ame y te amo aun y espero que donde estés recuerdes como me siento en este momento, pero debo seguir adelante y sé que estaremos bien, sé que lo harás! Seimei - No podía evitar el llanto, me aferre a su mano -Seimei! Quizás algún día ...  
Me deje llevar por el llanto y el sentimiento de despedirme de Seimei, estuve un rato con mi mano aferrado a la suya y luego me calme, tomo un tiempo pero al fin me levante y puse mi mano en su frente, la acaricie con amor, le acaricie las mejillas pálidas, sus cabellos y acaricie con mi nariz la suya, entonces le bese, le bese con amor, le bese en forma de despedida, le bese con los ojos cerrados y cerca de su rostro le dije:  
\- Seimei, siempre estarás en mi corazón.  
Di media vuelta y entonces pensé debía tomarlo con calma, me puse las gafas oscuras, sabía que de ahora en adelante todo funcionario bien solo, todo lo que necesitaba era ser paciente. Las cosas estarían bien, sabía que Ritsuka y yo llegaríamos a estar bien juntos, lo único que necesitábamos era un poco de ...  
\- Paciencia- Dijo una voz detrás de mí con dificultad.  
Me giré en 180 y entonces creí soñar, sus ojos azules estaban abiertos y sonreía con dificultad pero estaba despierto! Seimei había despertado.  
\- Seimei!?  
\- Sou...bi ...oni- Chan...  
Un poco de paciencia, necesitamos solo un poco de paciencia, si. Paciencia.

*** PACIENCIA***


End file.
